CID, Mumbai
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: Let's sneak into the untold moments of Mumbai CID. ""Ch-2 updated (Abhijeet and Daya gifted Freddy a smart watch).""
1. Chapter 1

This is again a drabble collection from my side. This time on CID team. Each drabble will present a part of CID officer's life in between works, in free times. Some will be real short. If you want to read something after a particular scene let me know I will write my canon scene following that scene.

 **CID, Mumbai**

…

Remember the case where Daya and Shreya were asking about Abhijeet in a pub showing his pic and Shreya was like 'Ábhijeet sir aise jagah atey the?'' That case was related to Abhijeet. This drabble is how they selected Abhijeet's pic.

.

.

After being decided they would search for Abhijeet showing his picture to the places he might had visited they settle down their plan. Daya and Shreya were in jeep and Shreya was going through the pictures on her phone.

''Kya dhun rahi ho?'' Daya asked.

''Abhijeet sir ki pic.''

''Ku?''

''Unki picture print karwake use dekhake logo se puchenge toh asani hogi.''

''Haan.. samne ke shop se karwa lete hain.''

''But mere pass unki koi single photo nahi hai.''

''Wait. Mai dekhta hu.''

Daya shuffled his gallery.

''Mila?'' Shreya asked.

''Hona toh chahiye… last week hi liya tha ek pic uski maine lab mei,''

''Chupke se?''

''Not like that. Chupke se lene wala tha when he was flirting but I was caught. Phir usne pose dekhe click karwaya pic.''

Shreya smiled slightly. Daya stopped at his track and became a little sad.

''Sab thik ho jaiga sir. Ap tension mat lijiye.'' Shreya tried to console him.

''Hmm, I hope so… Lo mil gaya photo. Chalo print karwa lete hai.''

Shreya nodded.

…

….KK: It's very short. But I just wanted to start. This idea occurred on my mind when I saw Abhijeet's picture Daya was showing the bar manager in that case was taken in Forensic lab. I don't know how appealing the idea is but I will try to improve the contents.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the episode 'sahi timing'. Remember Freddy asking Abhijeet and Daya that he needed a smart watch too?**

…

Finally the case was over. Happy that he would get to leave early this weekend Freddy moved towards his desk humbling a song. He decided to cook something special for his wife today. Last week was hectic and he hardly got time to cook for her. He love cooking for her.

' _payar hua, ikrara hua hain… payar se phir ku darta hain dil…''_

He stopped. There's a box neatly wrapped by a gift wrapper on his desk.

''Isey yaha kisne rakh diya?'' He asked to himself.

''Mere liye hai kya?''

''Mere table pe rakha hua hain toh mere liye hi hoga!'' He turned the box and tried to find out any names written on it. ''Nam bhi nahi likha hua hain kisi ka.''

He shrugged and decided to open the gift. Upon opening it he was amazed and happy beyond limit.

''Smart watch! Arey wah!''

''Pasand aya!'' Daya's voice echoed around the empty Bureau. He looked at the entrance and found Abhijeet and Daya walking towards him.

''Ye toh bilkul weisahi hain jeisa ap dono ka hain!''

''Haan bhai… tumhe bhi toh aisahi chahiye tha na!'' Abhijeet said.

''Thank you sir. Thank you so much. Apdono ne mujhe ye gift kia!''

''Kisne kaha ki hamne gift kia! Bill abhi dene wala hu kal jake shop pe pay kar dena,'' Daya said supressing his smirk.

''Mujhe laga gift hain!'' Freddy said, sadly.

''Arey majak kar raha hain Daya. Gift hi hain,'' said Abhijeet.

''Thank you sir.''

''Ab or ketna thanks bolega yaar Freddy!''

Freddy laughed.

''Sir, main apdono se puchna chah raha tha ki ap dono ne sath mei ye watch pehenna start kia! Planning karke kharida tha kya?''

Daya laughed.

''Hamne kaha kharida… hamey bhi gift mei hi mila hain. Pagal hain kya! Fijool ke kharach kon karein!'' Daya laughed.

''Abhijeet sir ka toh samajh sakta hu ki kisne gift kia,'' Freddy teased Abhijeet, ''par apko kisne diya!'' He asked Daya.

''Jisne Abhijeet ko diya usine mujhe bhi diya..'' Daya laughed his famous ' _Ábhjeet ko tease karo type laugh'_.

''Apko ku?'' Freddy was confused.

''Rishwat!'' Daya said.

''Matlab Abhijeet sir ko payar se mile hain or apko dost ke natey rishwat?'' Freddy smiled.

''Bohot ho raha hain tum dono ka!'' Abhijeet warned them playfully.

''Abhijeet ko payar se nahi miley hain!'' Daya continued avoiding Abhijeet's warning.

''Toh phir?'' Freddy asked.

Abhijeet shook his head.

''Punishment hain.. or mujhe rishwat hai ye dekhne ke liye ki wo apna punishment thik se pura karta hain ki nahi,'' Daya smirked.

''Main abhi bhi nahi samjha!''

''Arey Freddy… ye smart watch Abhijeet ke exercise wagera ka information rakhega na.. ki ketna bhaga, ketna gym kia, calorie loss kia… mujhe guide karne ko kaha hain rihswat deke…''

''Weisey baat toh bilkul sahi hai sir,'' Freddy said to Abhijeet, ''aap kafi motey hotey ja rahe ho!''

''Freddy!''

''Sorry sir.''

''Ab ye gym wim ki baat choro or chalo gift milli hain na toh paw bhaji khilaw..''

''Par sir apka exercise..''

Abhijeet smirked.

''Smart watch mei calori loss dikhatey hain… gain nahi..'' Abhijeet winked.

''Tum kabhi nahi sudhrogey..'' Daya laughed at his best friend. Freddy joined them too. Let's hit the paw bhaji. Special dinner could wait. And a parcel of paw bhaji would work for her pretty good.

..

..

KK: Hope you liked it.


End file.
